The Demon Nutcracker Prince
by Fairy Demon26
Summary: The story of the nutcracker with an Inuyasha twist. AU
1. Once Upon a Time

FD: Here's my wonderful Christmas themed story. It's based off of the 1990 movie _The Nutcracker Prince._If you haven't seen it, you should. It's one of my favorite Christmas Movies. I hope this story turns out well. I've had this idea in my head for the past 2 months but trying to put an Inuyasha twist on it was difficult. So, please Read and REVIEW.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the idea of the Nutcraker Prince. The only thing I own is my OC aka Izumi and the twists that I made to make this story what it is.

"speaking"

'_thoughts'_

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head. basically w/e they think to interject into the stories, that wouldn't quite fit or background info, or commentary or just something that would be funny if a character said it.

**

* * *

****Once Upon a Time**

Once upon a time on a shrine in Japan, there lived a family known as the Higurashis. They were preparing for their Christmas party. The story starts off outside where Souta and his grandfather are. "Gramps, let me string the lights up there."

"I've got it Souta."

"You may hurt yourself. You're not young anymore."

"Nonsense, I'm still as fit as I was years ago."

"Sure you are. Just don't fall, I don't want to be the one to tell mom."

*FD*

Kagome was putting up the last few decorations on the tree when she heard her mother cal to her from the kitchen. "Kagome, did you hide your grandfather's sutras?" (A/N: we all know why.)

"Yes."

"Good, we don't need him yelling, 'demon be gone' to Toga and Inuyasha."

"As well as Koga."

"Ah yes, the wolf demon who's smitten with you."

"Mother!"

"Sorry dear. Would you come here and bring some of these out to the live room, while I get Souta and your grandfather in?"

"Sure."

Mrs. Higurashi came in with the other two and they all went into the living room and opened up their Christmas gifts. Souta was ecstatic when he opened his to find toy samurai and demon soldiers. Next was Kagome, and she opened one and saw a pretty doll. It looked like she could have been a princess from feudal Japan, with her pinned up silky black hair and deep blue kimono with a silver obi. "Hm, I think I'll call her Izumi." She then walked to the case that was in the room and placed her next to her other doll, Kaede that looked like her old mentor. "This will probably be her last doll." Mrs. Higurashi said as Kagome opened up her next gift. Kagome's face lit up when she saw the dancing slippers. She turned towards her mom and grandfather and gave her thanks. She then put them on and started to dance.

"You two should put your stuff away, before our guests arrive."

"Okay Mom," both of them replied.

Souta put his new toys back underneath the tree, while Kagome took her dancing slippers up to her room. She heard the front door opening and could hear her two friends, Sango and Miroku. She quickly shut her bedroom door and ran downstairs. As soon as her feet left the final step she was crushed into a hug with Sango. She then stepped away from Sango and hugged Miroku. Their hug ended very quickly when Kagome felt a hand rub her butt. "Hentai!" she screamed as she smacked Miroku hard on the face. (A/N: couldn't have Miroku without his pervertness.)

"Ow!"

"Sango, shouldn't you learn to control your boyfriend to refrain from touching my woman?" a voice interrupted. (A/N: guess who?)

"Koga, I'm not your woman. I don't want to date you. You are not _the one!"_

"Oi, Kagome, you're not going off on that again are you? That's how you rejected me."

"Inuyasha!" she exclaims as she hugs her best friend and ignores Koga's growling in the background. "Where are Kikyo and your father?"

"Kikyo is somewhere around here and my dad will be coming later. Something about the finishing touches on his gift for you and Souta, as well as what he needs for my older half-brother."

"You have a half-brother and you never told _me_, who is your best friend? I'm hurt."

"Aw, Kagome, don't get like that. It's just that him and I never got along. I also don't really know what happened. I believe I was away and dad just said that he left."

"Don't worry, I forgive you," Kagome replied.

"Kagome!" a voice shouted out.

"Hey Kikyo!" replied Kagome as she hugged the other girl.

After some more hugging from the group of friends, all six of them moved to the living room in time to see Toga had arrived.

"Toga!" Kagome happily said, as she ran to greet the dog demon.

"Kagome dear, haven't I said to call me Papa?"

"Yes, but I'm not family."

"You practically are." He said, while thinking, '_Of course, if everything goes according to plan you will be.' _(A/N: ooooooooo I wonder what he means.)

"Toga, Toga."

"Sorry, must have gotten lost in my thoughts. Now would you like to see what I brought for you and your brother?"

"Sure. Souta!"

"Yes sis?"

"Toga's going to show us what he brought."

Toga left the room and quickly returned, bringing back a beautiful castle. He turned the drawbridge wheel and the castle came to life. The guards moved and the swans swam around the castle in a river.

"It's wonderful" Kagome said, hugging Toga. "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you." Souta also said.

As Kagome made her way back to her friends she passed the tree and noticed a wooden doll sitting in a box. "Now, where did you come from?"

**End Chapter**

* * *

FD: well, that's the first chapter. Please Review. it'd be a great gift for me to see that people like my story. If you haven't already read it, check out my first story: _Because of Rin._

hentai - pervert


	2. How the Nutcracker Came to be

FD: here's chapter 2. read and review. there's a huge flashback in this story. sorry about that if you don't like it. Merry Christmas. thank you to my reviewers: **Science Queen **and **Life-Destiny. **Also, thanks to those who favored the story or added it to their story alert list.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the idea of the Nutcraker Prince. The only thing I own is my OC aka Izumi and the twists that I made to make this story what it is.

"speaking"

'_thoughts'_

_~Flashback~_

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head. basically w/e they think to interject into the stories, that wouldn't quite fit or background info, or commentary or just something that would be funny if a character said it.

**

* * *

**

**How the Nutcracker Came to Be**

Kagome knelt down and took a closer look at the doll. It had gold eyes, pale skin, long silver hair and markings upon his face. (A/N: you know the markings and you know the outfit, so not explaining.) She traced the moon on his forehead. _'He's so handsome.'_She continued looking at him and tried to figure out where he came from. She was taken out of her thoughts by a deep male voice. "He's a nutcracker. Let me show you how he works." Toga took a nut of a bowl, placed it in the nutcracker's mouth and pulled the left hand down, cracking the nut. "Here you try," he said, handing over the nutcracker. Kagome took it and cracked the nut. Next thing she knew, Souta came over and tried pulling the nutcracker. "Let me see, let me see," Souta begged his sister.

"No Souta. Don't pull, you'll break it." Before she even got the words out of her mouth, Souta pulled the left arm out. "Souta, look at what you did. Poor nutcracker." (A/N: how many people can guess the significance of that?)

"Sorry sis."

"Settle down you two and I'll…"

"Yo, what's going on here?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Nothing pup."

"It doesn't look like nothing, and stop calling me pup. Hey that doll looks like _him_."

"Yes it does. Now be quiet. Kagome and everyone else let me tell you the story of how the nutcracker came to be." He waited until the group of friends plus Souta were settled, with Kagome holding the nutcracker in her lap. "It happened many decades ago. It was the time for a New Year's festival…"

_~Flashback~_

"_Sesshomaru get down here. I am not going to this festival alone. Inuyasha never took this long, he was always excited to go," Toga yelled up the stairs._

"_Then why didn't you ask him?"_

"_Because he's not around and I decided that at least once I was going to get you to come. Now , are you wearing your old haori and hakama?" _(A/N: again, not describing, you all know.)

"_Yes, and the fur. Happy?" Sesshomaru replied as he came down the stairs._

"_Very. Now all that's left to do is enjoy the festival then make my New Year's wish and hopefully this year it'll come true."_

"_What wish could you possibly make every year that hasn't come true?"_

"_Other than you and Inuyasha getting along? I shall not be telling you, otherwise it won't come true."_

"_Hn. Let's go and get this over with."_

_The two dog demons left their house and headed towards the festival. When they arrived, Toga spotted some friends of his and left Sesshomaru to his own devices._

*FD*

_Meanwhile in an alleyway not far from where Sesshomaru was walking, two half-siblings were hammering out the final details to their plan. "Naraku, I'll try first and then you go ahead."_

"_No Tsubaki, we'll try together. It'll be advantageous if we do this together."_

"_Why, because he'll never pay attention to a human? You're a half-demon, what makes you think he'll listen to you?"_

"_NO, and my being a half-demon has nothing to do with this. Remember Sesshomaru and I used to be friends. So I'm hoping he still remembers that and he'll say yes."_

"_I hope you're right."_

_They both left the alley, each lost in their own thoughts._

_Sesshomaru made his way to some benches on the outskirts of the festivities. From where he was sitting he saw his father walking towards him. He was about to get up and meet him halfway when he smelled two other scents moving towards him as if they had business with him. When they got to him, he noticed that it was his old friend Naraku and an unknown dark priestess that had to be related to him. He turned to Naraku and glared. "Naraku."_

"_Sesshomaru," Naraku replied with a smirk. _

"_And I'm Tsubaki. It's nice to meet you Sesshomaru."_

"_Hn."_

"_My half-brother and I have a proposition for you."_

_At this Sesshomaru snapped his eyes to the priestess. "And what sort of proposition is it onna," he coldly replied._

'Well I never'_thought Tsubaki as she replied, "We should have our companies combined through a marriage between you and myself. Naraku agrees with me that this would be better than just merging the companies in a business sense. Right Naraku?"_

_Before Naraku could reply, Sesshomaru replied. "No way onna. There's no way that you could ever persuade me to marry you." Glaring coldly at her he waited to hear Naraku's reply._

"_I never agreed with you Tsubaki," he replied answering her question. Turning to Sesshomaru he said, "I think you should merge with my half of the company and let Tsubaki's half fall to ruins. That's where her half is headed anyway."_

"_No I have no intention of merging with your company at all."_

_Naraku was furious and as he was about to reply when he felt himself shrinking and turning into something. "That's what you get for attempting to double-cross me. You'll be a spider." Tsubaki then turned to Sesshomaru and said, "How dare you brush me off." She then proceeded to chant another spell, and where Sesshomaru sat was a nutcracker. _

*FD*

_Toga heard what was going on between the three and was proud of his son when he blatantly turned their offers down. He started to run to his son when he heard the priestess chant a curse. He got there in time to see his son as a little wooden doll. _'So she's a dark priestess.'

"_What have you done to my son?" he asked Tsubaki while glaring at her._

"_Just a little change for the future Lord of the West. Now he can be Lord of the dolls," she laughed out. _

_Toga grabbed her by her throat and slammed her onto a nearby tree. "You will die for this," Toga angrily growled out before he snapped her throat. He threw her body away from himself and headed to the bench where he picked up his son. He was about to head home when a malicious voice stopped him. "You killed my sister. For that I vow I will destroy your son. When I'm through with him, he'll be nothing but a pile of splinters."_

_Toga looked down and noticed a purple spider as tall as his now nutcracker son with blood red eyes. "I won't let that happen. I'll find a way to break your sister's curse on him." After saying this, Toga left and ran for home._

_~End Flashback~_

"The spell will be broken when he slays Naraku…"

"And wins the hand of a fair young maiden," interrupted Kagome. (A/N: line is taken from Nutcracker Prince.)

"Precisely," whispered Toga, staring at Kagome with a knowing glint in his eyes.

"Why are all fairy stories the same?" Kagome asked while looking at the broken nutcracker. (A/N: line is basically taken from Nutcracker Prince.)

Next thing that happened was Kagome's mother came and told the group that all the other guests were getting ready to leave. Kagome gave all her friends plus Toga hugs and said goodbye to them. Then she took the nutcracker and put him in the case with her other dolls, placing his left arm next to him. After saying goodnight to her family, she went to her room and went to bed.

**End Chapter**

**

* * *

**

FD: REVIEW please. and in your review, if you can name the significance of the arm. you can have a cookie, albeit a virtual one. but i believe you all know. Also please check out my other story _Because of Rin._

onna - woman

haori - kimono jacket

hakama - pants


	3. The First Night

FD: here's chapter 3. Read and Review please. this story is coming along nicely I think. I'll be referring to Sesshomaru as Nutcracker and Naraku as both 'Naraku' and 'Spider King'. Hopefully this won't confuse you all as you read. Also, Sesshomaru will be OOC, from here on out. I may bring back some of his detached personality in a later chapter, depending on how I want the ending to work out. Another thing the significance of Sesshomaru losing his left arm is that, that was the arm which he lost in the manga/anime.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the idea of the Nutcraker Prince. The only thing I own is my OC aka Izumi and the twists that I made to make this story what it is.

"speaking"

'_thoughts'_

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head. basically w/e they think to interject into the stories, that wouldn't quite fit or background info, or commentary or just something that would be funny if a character said it.

**

* * *

**

**The First Night**

Kagome threw herself on her stomach and sighed. She turned her head towards her desk and looked at her clock. _'Midnight, ugh. Why can't I sleep? I think I'll go downstairs and see the nutcracker.'_ So, she picked herself up off her bed, put on her slippers and tiptoed downstairs. When she reached the last step she felt her way into the living room. _'Phew, I haven't woken anybody up yet.'_When she made it to the living room she lit a candle and then made her way over to where the case was. She quickly set the candle on the floor and then nearly screamed when her cat, Buyo, entered the room. "I'm way too paranoid if Buyo scares me," she whispered. She straightened up and opened the case. _'Poor Nutcracker,'_she thought. She picked him up and settled him on a nearby table. "Would you like to meet your subjects?" questioned Kagome. She then picked up each of her dolls.

"This is Izumi, my newest doll. You know as much about her as I do." Setting Izumi back in her spot she then picked up Kaede. "This is Kaede. She's my oldest doll. Don't worry she's a lot nicer than she looks." She then set her back next to Izumi. Then she kneeled down to reach one of the bottom shelves, where her brother kept some of his samurai and demon soldiers. She headed for an old demon soldier. "This here is Totosai. He's an old soldier and a bit forgetful. She then set him back in his place. She then walked back to Nutcracker and put him back in the case. Before she closed the case she saw out of the corner of her eye, what she thought was Toga on the clock. "Toga is that you? Come down here and stop scaring me," Kagome said. (A/N: It's time for magic. sweet.)

Next thing she knew, 'Toga' threw gold dust over the furniture. She turned towards the sounds coming from underneath the couch and saw what looked like a tiny demon army. Buyo then decided that it would be fun to chase a couple. He chased one underneath a table and backs out scared. Next thing a sword cuts through the tablecloth covering the table and a huge, ugly spider came out from underneath. 'Toga' then scattered gold dust onto the case and all the dolls inside came to life.

*FD*

"Where am I?" Nutcracker questioned, "And why do I only have one arm?" (A/N: again this is Sesshomaru.)

"There's no time to answer that. You must defeat the Spider King," Kaede said.

"The Spider King? The last thing I remember was Tsubaki."

"We're under attack and all you're thinking about is some girl?" Izumi asked. (A/N: *shakes heads* he's not really thinking of her. he never liked her.)

Naraku had climbed up to the top of the couch and yelled to Nutcracker, "Prepare for your death Nutcracker. I'll be turning you into a pile of toothpicks." He then turned to his army and made sure they were ready to bring down any opposition.

Kaede turned to Nutcracker and said, "Nutcracker you must lead the soldiers to battle."

"But I've never…Totosai?" (A/N: he heard what Kagome said to him about each of the dolls.)

"Yes?"

"You've battled many times before?"

"I have."

"Good, then I want you to lead the cavalry."

"But I don't have a horse." (A/N: he doesn't even have Momo.)

All the samurai and demon soldiers came out of the case. When Nutcracker came down he got his army ready. "Steady men," he said, "Steady."

Naraku shouted, "Charge!" His men however stayed still until he yelled it again with a little more malice. (A/N: dumb army.)

Nutcracker responded with his own, "Charge." His men quickly went into action, with Totosai leading the cavalry. Both sides went at it. Some moments it looked like the Spider King's army was winning and other moments it looked like the dolls were winning. Even Kaede and Izumi, who really didn't want to help, helped.

*FD*

Kagome watched as the fight escalated in her living room. She watched as Kaede and Izumi joined the fray. Izumi, who was reluctant to fight at first, really got into it as one of Naraku's soldiers got something on her kimono. Kagome also watched as Nutcracker was holding his own against the enemy. She then watched as Naraku whispered something to three of his soldiers. The three soldiers went to the case, where two of them climbed up and the third cornered Nutcracker in front of it. The two that climbed up, pushed a horn on top of Nutcracker.

Meanwhile Naraku was on a toy horse with the candle that Kagome had lit. When the horn was pushed on top of Nutcracker, he pushed off from where he was, with the candle aimed at Nutcracker. Kagome quickly took off one of her slippers and threw it at the Spider King. The candle and Naraku went flying one way, while the horse flew to rest behind Kagome. In shock at what she had just done, Kagome backed up, slipped on the horse and slammed her head into the clock, knocking herself out cold.

*FD*

Naraku, ended up landing on the candle. He looked around when he smelled something burning and realized that he was on fire. Quickly he jumped up and ran around trying to cool himself off. He then disappeared with his army. Everything and everyone went back to being quiet.

**End Chapter**

* * *

FD: thanx to those who reviewed, favorited, and put this story on their story alert list. You all make my day. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sad to say this story only has a few chapters left. Don't forget to check out my other story, _Because of Rin._ Now, review please because everyone knows you want to.


	4. The Second Night

FD: here's chapter 4. hope you all enjoy. Read and Review. Happy New Year to all. hope this past year was wonderful for all and i hope next year is wonderful as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the idea of the Nutcraker Prince. The only thing I own is my OC aka Izumi and the twists that I made to make this story what it is.

"speaking"

'_thoughts'_

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head. basically w/e they think to interject into the stories, that wouldn't quite fit or background info, or commentary or just something that would be funny if a character said it.**

* * *

**

**The Second Night**

With the sunlight filtering in the window, Kagome woke up rubbing her eyes. _'Huh?'_She looked around noticing that she was in her room. She felt something on her head and looked towards her mirror to see that she had a bandage wrapped around it. She then looked to her clock noting that it was a little after lunch time. She was about to get up, when Souta came through the door. He appeared to be carrying something.

"Hey sis, how are you feeling? Mom said you must have really banged your head. What were you doing downstairs last night anyway? Oh, here's some chocolate for you." (A/N: reminds me of my sister. doesn't give you any break to speak.)

"Thanks, but Souta, you should have been down there last night, there was this…"

"Souta!"

"Oops, gotta go. I'm not supposed to be in here." With that Souta ran out of the room.

Kagome looked to the chocolates and decided that she didn't want any, so she put them in the drawer of her bedside table. She then hears a noise at the door and spies the nutcracker.

"Nutcracker."

"I fixed him. His arm is as good as new." said Toga.

Taking the nutcracker from him she said, "Toga that was you on the clock last night right? The nutcracker is your son, so why didn't you help him?"

"It's not my place to help him. I'm not the one who can." (A/N: go back to chapter 1. the whole 'the one' thing. didn't really realize it til this chapter, but it's apart of the whole scheme of things.)

Before Kagome could respond her mother came into the room. "Toga! I thought it was Souta who was in here." She looked towards her daughter and saw the nutcracker in her hands. "So, this is why you were downstairs last night. I'll put him back into the case. _You _need to rest. Come Toga, the tea is ready downstairs."

After they left Kagome settled down into her bed, her thoughts taking her to what happened last night. She wondered if Naraku had survived or not. _'Hm, Nutcracker. He was dashing as he led the army. I'm glad his arm is back, he didn't seem complete without it.'_ She then fell asleep dreaming of the nutcracker. (A/N: *singing* I know you I walked with you once upon a dream...)

Hours later when night had fallen and everyone was asleep, Kagome awoke to a gnawing sound. She looked down and nearly screamed when she saw Naraku.

"You," she said.

"Yes me. Look at what you did two of my legs," he said while pointing to two that were burned."

"I didn't mean to, but you were trying to hurt Nutcracker."

"Hurt him? Hurt him? I wasn't trying to hurt him; I was trying to turn him into a pile of splinters."

Kagome had to think fast. She had to stop him from going after Naraku. _'The chocolates.'_

"Here, how about some chocolates," she said as she opened the drawer.

He looked at her then the chocolates and he jumped in. After she was sure he was distracted she slammed the drawer shut, catching one of his legs. She quickly threw off her covers, put on her slippers and ran downstairs, all the while ignoring his cries of pain. When she got to the living room, she quickly ran to the case and grabbed Nutcracker.

"Nutcracker. Oh, I've got to get you somewhere safe." As she was about to leave the living room, the door closed. She suddenly looked down and there was Naraku.

"Look at what you did. My leg is all bent," he said.

"Uh…"

"Give me the nutcracker."

"No. You can't have him," she said while clutching said nutcracker to her.

"No? No?" he said. He then started to chuckle, "Then I'll take your cat." He started moving towards the corner of the room where Buyo slept.

"No, stop."

"Hm?"

"Oh Nutcracker what do I do?"

Out of nowhere gold dust sprouted down onto the case, Kagome and Nutcracker.

"Sword, I need a sword," Nutcracker said.

"A sword? Totosai," She quickly made her way to the case, took Totosai's sword and gave it to Nutcracker.

Nutcracker jumped off her and turned back towards her. "Don't worry Kagome, I'll be fine."

*FD*

Nutcracker walked until he was a few feet from Naraku. "You will not harm anyone here."

"Oh really? It will be easy to defeat you then move onto the others," he replied.

Naraku pulled out his sword and ran at Nutcracker. They traded blows until Naraku was able to deflect Nutcracker's sword into the trunk of the Christmas tree. While Naraku was distracted as he laughed, Nutcracker headed towards the tree to get his sword. When Naraku realized he was gone he headed towards him, but was stopped by Totosai.

"Get off, you senile old demon," said Naraku as he threw Totosai into the leg of the couch breaking the winding key in his back.

Meanwhile Nutcracker, who was unable to get his sword, started to climb the tree. Of course, the Spider King wasn't far behind.

*FD*

Kagome looked on scared at all the events. She watched as Izumi and Kaede checked on Totosai, who was spouting off nonsense. All of them then heard a shout of pain and heard a body thump on the ground. Kagome quickly looked towards the tree just as Nutcracker jumped down from it. She fell to her knees in relief. _'Oh good, he's all right.'_

"Kagome," Nutcracker said.

Before Kagome could respond, Kaede interjected. "We need to get Totosai to the Land of the Dolls."

"There is such a place?" Nutcracker asked.

"Yes."

"Well how do you get there?" asked Kagome.

"Why through the castle of course. Don't you know anything?" Izumi replied.

"Well let's go. Kagome come with us," said Nutcracker.

**End Chapter**

**

* * *

**

FD: I'm evil. I ended there. I was actually planning on going a little further, but with how things were going if i added that part to this chapter the last chapter would have been extremely short. oh well. Review Please. check out my other story _Because of Rin. _look forward to the new year, there is a new story or stories in the making.


	5. Land of the Dolls

FD: Thanx to my wonderful readers. sorry that this is out sooooo late, but i was having trouble on figuring out how to end this chapter. my outline at first had this as the last ne but that didn't work out. next chapter will be the last. soooo sad. but anywho, please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the idea of the Nutcraker Prince. The only thing I own is my OC aka Izumi and the twists that I made to make this story what it is.

"speaking"

'_thoughts'_

_~Flashback~_

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head. basically w/e they think to interject into the stories, that wouldn't quite fit or background info, or commentary or just something that would be funny if a character said it.

**

* * *

**

Land of the Dolls

"Go with you? I don't think I can. I'm not small enough," Kagome said. She then heard a rustling noise and turned towards the clock, only to see Toga on top. "Toga?"

"Time that was, time shall be, but waste it not, ere it waste thee," Toga said while sprinkling some silver dust onto Kagome. (A/N: this spell is not of my own creation but is the exact same spell used in _The Nutcracker Prince_ to shrink Clara.)

Kagome was shocked as she started shrinking.

"Quick Kagome, get us up to the castle while you still can," Nutcracker told her.

"Right."

Kagome quickly grabbed Totosai and Kaede and put them up. She then ran back, pausing only when she felt herself shrink. Next she took Nutcracker and placed him on the table. She ran back to get Izumi who didn't want to go.

"I'm not coming; I'm not dressed for traveling."

Kagome felt herself shrink again. "Please?"

"Well alrigh…" Kagome grabbed her and reached up to put her up on the table. With Izumi safely on, Kagome felt herself shrink faster and she reached to grab Nutcracker's hand and as she had her final shrinking spell, Nutcracker pulled her up onto the table and onto himself. Kagome quickly got up, a small blush adorned her face. _'That was a close one,'_ she thought.

"Well how do we get in?"

"We turn the castle on. Izumi can you help?"

"Why me? I wasn't made for menial labor. I was simply made to look beautiful."

"Oh, of course."

Izumi went and rotated the drawbridge lever and the castle turned on. They all walked inside to a ballroom. Inside there were dancing mechanical dolls. The four dolls plus Kagome made their way to a door that led out to a balcony.

"It's nice. Wow, it's not even cold," Kagome said.

"The snow looks like coconut frosting," Nutcracker said.

Kagome took some off a nearby statue and tasted it. "It _is_ coconut frosting."

The two then made their way over to where Izumi, Kaede and Totosai were. When they got there, Kagome spotted two swans.

"They're beautiful. What are their names?"

"This one is Yuki," Kaede said, pointing her hand to the one she was currently helping Totosai into, as well as the one Izumi and she would be riding on. "The other one is Hoshi," she said pointing to the one in front.

Kagome and Nutcracker made their way over to Hoshi.

"Hello Hoshi," Kagome said as Nutcracker opened the door to the seat that was settled on Hoshi's back.

"Thank you Nutcracker."

"You're welcome Kagome. Now, home Hoshi."

Hoshi took off and Yuki followed right behind. The sky suddenly took on the appearance of a river.

"Wow," Kagome said while looking down, "There's every Christmas tree we've ever had."

What happened next was magical, the swans went through a waterfall. Nutcracker was changed into a light blue formal kimono, while Kagome's night gown turned into a pale yellow kimono with her hair pulled back into a bun by a pale yellow ribbon.

"You look beautiful Kagome."

Kagome blushed at the praise. "And you look very distinguished."

This time it was Nutcracker's turn to blush. (A/N: can you picture Sesshomaru blushing? I can't.) Back on Yuki, Totosai was back to being energetic. Both Izumi and Kaede were changed into nicer kimonos with Kaede looking like a younger version of herself. The swans landed and the men helped the ladies out of the seats. Nutcracker bowed to Kagome as he took her hand.

"Nutcracker stop bowing. We're friends aren't we?"

"Always Kagome."

They all walked in to the castle, where Nutcracker's new subjects awaited. Nutcracker looked nervous as he walked behind the soldiers leading them to the center of the room. (A/N: Sesshomaru? Nervous?....never.)

"I think you're supposed to wave," whispered Kagome.

"Oh, right," Nutcracker said as he waved to the crowd.

They stopped when they got to the center of the room. The orchestra then began to play a song. (A/N: i can't think of the name of the song. it is from the nutcracker. if you wanna see what they're dancing to just look up nutcracker prince and the dancing scene will be there somewhere. it's near the end of the movie. such a sweet melody to.)

"What an enchanting melody." Kagome said.

"Would you care to dance?"

"I'd love to."

They danced together for what seemed like forever. All to quickly though the song ended.

"Stay here. Stay with me. Be my princess and rule over the Land of the Dolls with me."

"What?"

"Kagome."

"I love it here…"

"So you'll stay?"

"Oh, Nutcracker. I love you, but I want to be able to dance and travel. My family would miss me and my friends. I just can't," Kagome said as she pushed away from Nutcracker.

All of a sudden all the dolls started turning back into dolls. (A/N: confusing right?)

"Oh, please don't do this. I could never survive on lemonade and candy," Kagome said as she tried getting Kaede and Totosai to stand upright.

She turned around suddenly when she heard harsh breathing behind her. Behind her happened to be Naraku clutching his wound. She screamed and quickly backed up.

"Kagome," Nutcracker called out trying to get to her, "Kagome." He never made it as he turned back into the nutcracker.

In her haste to back up, Kagome tripped over Kaede and Totosai. She quickly scrambled up and over to a table filled with desserts. She looked up and saw that Naraku was quickly closing in on her. She picked up a tray of cupcakes and threw them at him as he came closer and closer. She ran out of cupcakes and threw the tray at him. He batted the tray away with his sword and he just kept getting closer to her. Kagome backed up until she was against a railing. Naraku walked until she was pressed hard up against the railing, causing it to break under her weight. Naraku plunged to the waters below while Kagome struggled to hang on to the edge of the balcony. Eventually she was able to pull herself up. She looked towards the ballroom and noticed that it was covered in a fog.

"Nutcracker?" she called out, "Where are you? Oh, Nutcracker!" Tears streamed down her face when she realized that Nutcracker was no longer here.

Next thing Kagome knew she was being woken up by Souta.

"Kagome, come quick. Buyo caught this huge ugly spider."

"Nutcracker!" exclaimed Kagome in a fearful voice as she threw off her covers and down the stairs.

"Uh, Kagome?" Souta called after her.

She ran to the case and saw that the nutcracker wasn't there. She then quickly grabbed her coat and put on her shoes before darting out of the house. Her grandfather and mother stared on in shock. Kagome quickly ran down the shrine's stairs and all the way to Toga's house. She knocked on the door and when it was answered she took in a startled breath. (A/N: she must be pretty cold being in just a night gown and a coat, as well as shoes.)

"You," she gasped out.

**End Chapter**

**

* * *

**

FD: i wonder if anyone knows who is at the door...

Shippo and Rin: We know! We know!!!

FD: hey, you're not supposed to be here. don't tell them. there's quite a few people it could be. i like making people guess. so let them guess.

Shippo: Okay

Rin: fine

FD: thank you. now my wonderful readers review please. I'll try to have the last chapter up by next thursday. yes i'm giving myself the limit of a week. it depends on my other story and how well this last chapter pieces together. with what i have right now, it's looking to be very very short, i'm looking at a way to make it longer and i hope that it works. we shall see. so in the meantime check out my other story _Because of Rin._


	6. Happily Ever After

FD: so here it is, the final chapter. let's hope it's a good ending for you all. read and review please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the idea of the Nutcraker Prince. The only thing I own is my OC aka Izumi and the twists that I made to make this story what it is.

"speaking"

'_thoughts'_

_~Flashback~_

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head. basically w/e they think to interject into the stories, that wouldn't quite fit or background info, or commentary or just something that would be funny if a character said it.

A/N: don't hate us, because it won't be directly where the last chapter left off, we decided to leave you in suspense for a little bit. but anywho, on with the story.

* * *

**Happily Ever After**

The fog around his head cleared. _'Ugh. What happened? Where am I?' _He looked around the room he was in. _'This doesn't look like my room. Did we move? What happened to the ballroom and all the dolls? _There were a bunch of boxes stacked up against the far wall by a closet, a dresser with a picture frame, a night table next to the bed he was lying in and a large bay window that looked out over a beautiful snow covered garden. "I wonder if the snow tastes like coconut frosting." _'Where did that thought come from?'_ He quickly shook himself out of his thoughts.

He looked around the room once more before getting up. Once he was free of the covers he walked over to the boxes and looked at the name on the boxes, Sesshomaru. '_So, all that's in these boxes are mine. I'll open them later.' _Sesshomaru then walked over to the dresser and looked at the picture. He saw himself with his father and half-brother. _'Hm, probably the only picture that has both Inuyasha and I smiling. Father probably threatened us.' _He wondered why he felt that there should be another picture; one of a beautiful girl with long wavy raven hair and bright blue eyes. _'Kagome.' _He then heard a knock that came from the front door. "Kagome." (A/N: Is he the one that answers the door? We shall find out next...)

*FD*

Toga was sitting in the living room with his son, Inuyasha, when suddenly he heard him growl. "What's wrong Inu?"

"I smell _him_. Why is he back?"

"Ah, Kagome broke the curse. I have a feeling we shall be seeing her soon."

"What! She fell in love with him? Are sure she's not going to spout off about that '_the one'_ nonsense? And why would she come here?"

"Yes. These two were made for each other and she'll come here because she will want to know if I know where Sesshomaru is." As soon as Toga finished saying that, they both heard a knock on the front door. "Ah, here she is now."

Toga heard movement upstairs and got up to head to the front door. _'Hopefully I'll beat him. It wouldn't be fun if he answered the door. Ah, how I love toying with family,' _he thought, not noticing that Inuyasha also got up. (A/N: so we lied, obviously it wasn't next. so will either Toga, Inuyasha or Sesshomaru make it first to the front door? find out next. seriously we mean it this time.)

*FD*

"Yes it's me," Toga answered, "Don't look so disappointed. Talk with Me." (A/N: can't you picture a pout on his face.)

He invited her in and she quickly turned to him as soon as he closed the door.

"Please tell me he's here, please," she cried. (A/N: awww so sad.)

Toga then looked down at her as she looked up at him with tear filled eyes. '_Oh, he better be here. It couldn't have been a dream. Please, let him say he is here or that he is at least alive.'_

Toga answered. "Yes."

"Then where is he?"

"Kagome," a deep melodic voiced replied before Toga could.

Kagome quickly turned around and ran into the open arms of a smirking dog demon. (A/N: of course he's smirking, it's Sesshomaru. I had to get that smirk in here somewhere.)

"I thought you were gone. There was nothing but fog. Oh Sesshomaru, I love you. Please don't leave." (A/N: she's really asking him to marry her...ok maybe not, but it seems pretty close.)

"And I thought I lost you. I could do nothing when Naraku went after you. I never felt so helpless in my life. Believe me I will never leave you, you are the one I love." (A/N: Awwwww. *tears* at the moment we can here 'Beauty and the Beast' playing in the background. doesn't it seem that these to lines would fit there somewhere. Tale as old as time...)

After he said this, he tilted her head up with a clawed hand and pressed his lips to hers in long loving kiss. The both had completely forgotten that they had an audience until the heard Toga whistle and Inuyasha say, "Ew, I don't need to see my best friend kiss my half-brother. It's just wrong." (A/N: leave it to Inuyasha to ruin such a lovely moment. hmm, must punish for this.)

Sesshomaru just growled while Kagome hid her blushing face in his chest.

"Kagome?"

She looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes, "Yes?"

"Stay with me? Forever?"

"Ooh a marriage proposal. What will Kagome say?" Toga said in an announcer type voice. (A/N: just had to add this in here.)

"Father" both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha growled out. (A/N: awww, they're embarrassed by their father.)

Kagome just laughed and then turned her head back to face Sesshomaru.

"Your answer…" he asked with a bit of trepidation in his voice. (A/N: wahoo! big word. excuse us...)

"Of course. You never had to ask."

They sealed that with another kiss while in the background they heard Toga say, "Now you have no choice but to call me papa." (A/N: refer to chapter one for the whole 'call me papa' thing.)

*FD*

"…and they lived happily ever after."

"So that's how you and daddy got together, mommy?"

"Yes Rin. Now, you should lie down and go to sleep. I'm going to take Shippo to his room. It seems he was exhausted."

"Night mommy."

"Night Rin," said Kagome as she kissed Rin on the forehead.

She then turned towards the door and saw her loving husband standing in the doorway.

"I'll take Shippo. You go to bed, you look exhausted."

"Okay," she said while handing Shippo over to Sesshomaru, "Night Sesshomaru."

"Night love."

**The End**

* * *

FD: *tears* it's done. it's soooooo sad. i really can't believe that this is the final chapter. i don't want it to end. but REVIEW PLEASE!

Jaken: hey, why wasn't I in here?

FD: because there was no need for you.

Jaken: bbbbut...

Sesshomaru: cease Jaken

Rin: *laughing* awww poor Jaken. hey FD, why don't you tell everyone your idea.

FD: huh? Oh, yeah. well first i'll explain about Rin and Shippo. they weren't biologically born to Kagome and Sesshomaru. i prefer them as the races in the show. so they were adopted. so my idea was a sequel of sorts or more really a sidestory, on how Kagome and Sesshomaru adopted Rin and Shippo. so really it's up to my wonderful readers/reviewers if they want that. so let me know in a review or a PM if you would like me to do it.

Shippo: don't forget your other idea.

FD: oh, my collection of one-shots. look in the near future and collection of one-shots of Kagome paired with various guys based off of movie/tv quotes. it'll basically be a small side project as i work on my first story. it'll prolly help me when i get stuck with writer's block. so on that note check out my other story _Because of Rin._


End file.
